Eres mi recorte de revista favorito
by escritora en quiebra
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en una semana, es algo que Tweek sabe muy bien. Cuando sus intentos para acabar su amistad con Craig se ven inútiles, Tweek se encuentra obligado a enfrentar sus propios sentimientos. Hilaridad resulta.


**Notas:** Esto iba ser parte de una historia larga, pero abandone el proyecto tras empezar. Lo único que me animo a subir (y que tiene sentido) a continuación.

* * *

Tweek había hecho un buen trabajo en evitar a Craig por toda la semana, en serio que si. Ya no se sentaba con él en la cafetería, ni caminaban juntos entre clases, tampoco se veían en las mañanas, ni respondía a sus mensajes de texto. Por lo que era de esperar que Craig se presentara en sus horas de trabajo, donde no había forma de escapar. El rubio veía este enfrentamiento venir a un kilometro de distancia y pensó que estaba preparado para el momento, pero una vez frente al pelinegro se dio cuenta que no sabía como decir _no podemos seguir siendo amigos_.

Lo peor de todo es que Craig parecía saber exactamente todo lo que Tweek pensaba, todas las palabras sin decir, los sentimientos entrelazados, y se veía tan jodidamente _triste _al respecto. El pelinegro no había pronunciado una simple palabra desde que entró a la cafetería, pero hubiera dado igual si estuviera gritando lo que quería. Tweek lo entendería de todas formas.

"Y-yo… mierda la _presión_." Tweek enredó sus delgados dedos entre sus cabellos, manchándolos de café en el proceso. Craig no sabía que decir, su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión aparente pero si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente podría notar la leve decepción en su mirada. "Joder C-Craig no me _gah_ mires, no puedo concentrarme con tu fea cara."

"Cállate, tú eres feo."

"¡GAH NO ES CIERTO _ngh_ al menos no soy un enano!"

"TU HIJO D-"

"SHHH TE VAN A ESCUCHAR."

Tweek se estiró sobre el mostrador, cubriendo los labios de Craig con sus manos. Una vez que se aseguró que el pelinegro no hablaría, dejó ir a Craig. Llevó un dedo a sus labios y sin decir más desapareció por la puerta que daba al almacén. Toda esta conversación había tomado un giro inesperado, y Tweek no podía recordar porque Craig estaba ahí para empezar. Estando ahí, en ese mismo instante era perfecto, ambos conversaban como si no tuvieran ningún problema en el mundo. Como si el rubio no hubiera estado ignorando a su mejor amigo por una semana.

Como si…

Craig cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho, suprimiendo la ganas de sacarle el dedo medio. El pelinegro se volvía impaciente con cada segundo que pasaba y estaba a punto de seguir al rubio cuando este apareció. Tenía sus manos atrás de su espalda, como si escondiera algo, regresó a su puesto inicial y con la mirada baja le mostró lo que había estado buscando.

Una pequeña fotografía polaroid.

La foto que se tomaron cuando eran niños, para ser exactos. Si bien recordaba era el día en que terminaron en el hospital tras la icónica pelea del tercer grado. Ambos estaban aún con las batas del hospital, sentados en el único sillón disponible mientras veían un maratón de Red Racer. No recordaba bien quien había tomado la foto, pero daba igual. Ambos sonreían ampliamente hacia la cámara, Craig con un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo, y Tweek haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Cielos, la memoria parecía tan lejana.

Craig observó la fotografía, cuestionando a Tweek con la mirada. Con manos temblorosas, el rubio recogió un Sharpie negro y escribió sobre la foto. Al terminar se la pasó a Craig y volvió a bajar la mirada, como si el mostrador fuera lo más interesante que haya visto en su vida. Craig volteó la fotografía para ver lo que Tweek había escrito.

"Me gustas"

Había escrito las palabras sobre la cabeza pelinegra en la foto, incluso había dibujado una pequeña flecha que señalaba a su yo de 10 años. Craig sintió como su cara se calentaba y su boca de secaba, trató de pasar saliva pero no podía pensar con claridad y lo único que escuchaba era el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. Sus manos sudaban y las limpió en su pantalón antes de acercar una mano temblorosa hacia el Sharpie, lo destapó y tras agregar una sola palabra le devolvió la foto a Tweek.

Esto era lo que el rubio temía, seguro que ahora Craig le diría lo mucho que lo odiaba, o como lo que sentía no era normal. Entendería porque lo había ignorado por una semana y nunca más se molestaría en dirigirle la palabra-

"También- Me gustas"

Tweek sintió un inmenso alivio al leer el pequeño "también", como si un gran balón de aire se hubiera desinflado en su interior, dejándolo torpe y con piernas temblorosas. Levantó la cabeza y le mostró a Craig la sonrisa más grande que pudo conseguir. Se había preocupado por nada.

Craig devolvió el gesto.

* * *

Era curioso, como Tweek había esperado terminar su amistad con su mejor amigo esa misma mañana, solo para acabar el día con un nuevo novio. Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento, su _novio_.

¿Quien diría que Craig sentía lo mismo por él?

El rubio volteó a mirar a su compañero, preocupado por la falta de respuesta, solo para observar horrorizado como este abría su diario y un papel suelto caía al suelo. Tweek saltó de su cama, corriendo hacia el pelinegro para detenerlo mientras gritaba.

"¡NO VEAS ESO!" Pero ya era muy tarde, Craig lo ignoró –como siempre- y levantó el papel. Lo observó una vez, para luego desviar la mirada y luego rápidamente volver a ver el papel. Como si no creyera lo que tenía entre manos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Tweek contando los segundos y preguntándose porque rayos Craig no decía nada, mientras que el ultimo leía lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

"_Si muero, díganle a Chris Pratt que lo amo."_

La inocente frase bajo una fotografía de dicho actor parecía surreal. Es más, por un segundo Craig pensó que había pasado por una fisura en el espacio-tiempo y ahora se encontraba mirando la declaración de amor por parte de su hermana menor. Digo, porque era simplemente _imposible_ que Tweek haya escrito eso.

"Tweek que demonios es esto." El rubio le quitó la fotografía molesto, procurando no arrugar el papel, abrazándolo contra su pecho y lanzándole su mejor mirada de indignación al pelinegro. Craig levantó un hombro y lo dejo caer, sin despegar la vista del papel. "¿Y bien?"

"¡GAH! Es es- me gusta ¿de acuerdo? ¡No toques mis cosas!"

"Es un recorte de una revista, no sabía que leías esas cosas."

"¡NO LO HAGO! Mi mamá regreso de la cafetería y me lo dio, cielos, ¿Cuál es tu problema?" El rubio gritaba, agitando sus manos de lado a lado, estaba tan exaltado que sus palabras parecían atropellarse unas a otras.

"…. ¿Tu mamá ama a Chris Pratt?"

"¡NO! GAH DEMASIADA PRESIÓN, Y-yo les dije a mis padres que Pratt me parecía lindo y y mi mamá me lo trajo. Una vez leí que era bueno dejar escrito que hacer en caso de que uno muera, _ngh _algo así como un testamento. Entonces pensé ¿que si moría aplastado por un meteorito mañana? _eh_ quisiera que ÉL LO SUPIERA, CIELO SANTO CRAIG DEJA DE SONREIR ASI."

"Mi enamorado gusta de un actor famoso, me siento tan celoso."

"¡Cállate! EH, ESTO ES TAN VERGONZOSO."

"No, no, hablo en serio. ¿Por qué no tienes fotos mías? Quiero que llenes tu habitación con ellas y escribas por todos lados lo mucho que me amas."

Tweek retrocedió, viendo el brillo peligroso que Craig traía en la mirada, procurando lentamente de esconder la fotografía. Su pareja notó lo que hacía y de un salto se lanzó contra él, tratando de quitarle el recorte de revista. El rubio intentó girar, pero ya era muy tarde y ambos terminaron en el piso, maldiciendo entre dientes lo empujó pero no hizo mucho para sacarse a Craig de encima.

"_Nghh, Craaaaig, ¡basta!"_

El pelinegro sonrió por un segundo antes de besarlo suavemente, distrayéndolo lo suficiente como para robarle la foto.

"Esta decidido, no te llevare a ver Jurassic World."


End file.
